Queen Esther (play)
Queen Esther is a play that is written by Poet, Narrator, and Tapper Smurf in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. In the production, Smurfette plays three different roles due to being the only adult female Smurf among her contemporaries in the village. Story In the story, King Ahasuerus deposes Queen Vashti and has a young Jewish girl named Esther take her place as the queen of the Persian Empire. Mordecai, Esther's elder cousin, advises her that she is not to reveal the fact that she is a Jew during the time when the king was choosing who would be his next queen. The king's adviser Haman, who despises the fact that Mordecai refuses to bow before him, plots to have Mordecai's people, the Jews, slain through an immutable executive order signed by the king. Esther, upon hearing this news from Mordecai, entreats the king's favor by having him and Haman attend a few dinners so that she could expose Haman's evil plot and have him executed, revealing her Jewish heritage in the process. Following Haman's removal, Mordecai becomes the king's new adviser and a new order is signed by the king for the Jews to protect and defend themselves when the first executive order goes into effect. Production The EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf production of this play notably uses the Imaginarium crystals at the Smurf Theater to not only change Smurfette's hair and costume but also to alter her voice so that she does not sound the same in the separate roles she had to play. Smurfette found having to play three different roles to be very challenging and did her best to make each character seem different from each other, but realized that she couldn't make herself vocally sound different for each character. Nevertheless, she was commended by Empath and Papa Smurf for doing her best performance even with the help of the Imaginarium crystals. Because Poet Smurf has an active part as an actor in the production, Actor was called to be co-director with Narrator. Cast * Empath as King Ahasuerus * Smurfette as Queen Vashti (brunette hair), Haman's wife (orange hair), and Queen Esther * Papa Smurf as Mordecai * Brainy as Haman * Vanity as Hegai, the king's official in charge of Esther * Hefty as the captain of the guard * Greedy as the palace cook * Tuffy and Duncan McSmurf as guards * Poet as the keeper of the records * Tapper as the narrator Several adult male Smurfs have been chosen to dress up as female Smurfs for the others that King Ahasuerus would choose to be his queen along with Esther. Trivia * In the original Bible story of Esther, Hegai was a eunuch in charge of Esther and the other virgins that the king would choose to be his next queen. In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf production of the play, Vanity was chosen for the role of Hegai due to his lack of romantic interest in pursuing Smurfette and also due to his interest in beauty care. Category:Plays Category:Biblical stories Category:In-universe Smurfs fiction Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf events